


Poor Visibility

by carter-sg-1 (Areneth)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, Gen, XOs for the XOs, first officer love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1
Summary: So this was written for day 5 of the XOs for the XOs, First officer's fest.I know most of us like to see Chakotay through Janeway's eyes but I would like to think Tuvok would be the most perceptive of the crew...
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway (mentioned), Chakotay & Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31
Collections: XOs for the XOs





	Poor Visibility

As I sit here in this quiet corner, away from the immediate bustle typical of this time of day, I silently observe my soon to be interlocutor as he slowly makes his way through the evening crowd.

Although he is a powerfully built man, unless seriously provoked, he almost always exudes peacefulness and patience. He never actively seeks attention yet people are inevitably drawn to him. A case in point - right now he patiently listens to lieutenant Munroe as she discreetly explains why she will ask for a temporary reassignment to Ops, or like earlier in the evening, when I observed him talking to young Naomi WIldman about her intention to ask the captain for ballet lessons she so craves. 

He has all the traits of a good leader - charismatic yet approachable, always willing to hear someone out and change his stance, if need be, without being or appearing weak. He inspires loyalty in those serving with him yet he does not seek to lead.

I believe lieutenant Torres described him in human terms as a "beacon of non toxic masculinity".

While I do not necessarily share the lieutenant's opinion I have come to respect the man behind the label. I have no doubt that there is no other individual that would have served as a better first officer of this ship.

He has earned both my respect and loyalty despite our turbulent beginnings and, as I wait for him to join me, for what I know to be a difficult conversation, I am loath to burden him further aware as I am of his singular flaw.

Always available to others, always willing to help, he himself will never ask for assistance or wish to burden anyone with his own troubles or needs. 

I have learned of this flaw early into of our journey and have actively sought him out at times offering to hear him out. He has yet to accept my offer. I would hope he confides in one of the crew, although I am reasonably certain he does not, or at least not fully.

What I have to say to him tonight cannot be kept a secret much longer and I would rather have him know first than have him hear it from the Captain once it becomes necessary to inform her too.

As he finally joins me at the table for our weekly Kal-Toh game I make a note to put into writing, whilst still in possession of all my faculties, a commendation for all he has done for this ship, for this crew and most of all for our Captain.

He smiles and nods - his greeting genuine. "Tuvok." Athough his eyes convey chronic fatigue he had not asked to reschedule our game nor had I expected him to do so.

The past few months have not been kind to him. With no true counsellor on board the crew has turned to him for advice after Quarra. And he has yet to turn anyone down. 

I decide to indulge in the game instead of raising the question of my inevitable mental decline.

"Commander. I have been looking forward to our rematch. Please, sit.", rest.

A day or two will not change the outcome, but might provide my … friend… with a much needed respite.


End file.
